Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Part 1.
Here is the first part of Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *and more Transcript *(the scenes opens up to Thomas the Troll Engine 1. The title then goes to Andrew Smith studios, but opens up to the inspration of Evil Villains Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94, then opens to the island of Sodor and goes to Knapford yards with a shed in some sidings) *Narrator: Once upon a time, there was an engine family, who lived in a train shed, deep, deep on the branch line. Thomas the Tank Engine, and his wife, Emily, were relaxing, for they had been trolling around all day. Their three children, however, were outside playing a game of rounder. *(Tillie throws a ball at Stephen, who bats it with his bat) *Narrator: What a shot! The ball landed on the far side of the field. *Stephen: Last train to the ball is a lot of blueberry. *Narrator: They ran to fetch the ball, but just as Stephen bent down to pick it up,... *(an evil laugh from someone occurs, causing Emily to gasp with worry, and run outside to see what was happening, leaving Thomas alone inside the shed. Just as Emily is outside and searching for the children, a shadow appears in front of her, scaring her, and waking Thomas up and forcing him to race outside to see the capture in action. Mavis takes Emily, Tillie, Luke, and Stephen away) *Thomas: You just wait, Mavis. You're all evil of what I do to you! *Narrator: Mavis the evil diesel has snatched poor Emily and the kids and taken off with them to her sinister scrap yard cave. Poor Thomas is alone. Well, not quite... It's up to you to help him overcome the many dangers, which now lie ahead to Mavis's sinister scrap yard cave. *(Thomas feels a little upset, but has to be brave, and needs you to help. He picks up his blue lightsaber and pistol gun, but runs off to a siding to collect some freight cars) *Thomas: Okay now. No time to lose. Let's get this trip started. *Narrator: Thomas puffed out of his shed to find some freight cars. He doesn't know that they are silly noisy things. They talk a lot and don't intend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say that they love to play tricks on engines to show them how foolish they become. So Thomas collected three cars, such a coal car, mail van, and cattle car, but dodged a few low hanging branches, and backed carefully onto a china clay car, a stone car, a fish van, and a caboose. Be careful and don't get too excited. Wait impatiently and get coupled to the cars. Now, you can begin to puff away, but watch for springs too. *Thomas: Come on! Come on! *Foolish Freight Cars: Yeah, yeah! Go, go! *Thomas: Let's go! Let's go! *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright, don't fuss. Alright, don't fuss. *Narrator: Thomas puffed onto the main line, but dodged a few bear traps. He was sure to pick up a few, and did so. Thomas was happy about taking his freight cars for a trip. *Thomas: Come along. Come along. *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright, alright. *Narrator: Thomas was feeling proud of himself and his cars, but Mavis cackled evilly and put a storm button on, making Thomas feel very scared and nervous. Thomas rushed through a tunnel and finally kept going as they came to a junction. Suddenly, some rolling stones came tumbling down toward him, until one of them knocked his van off the tracks. *Thomas: Oh dear! What a flat feeling. I'll get it back on the tracks. Now, don't be slow, guys. I'm ready to go. You should too. *Foolish Freight Cars: Faster! Faster! There's a storm about. *Narrator: Thomas kept on puffing until he and his cars finally came to a junciton. *Thomas: We've made it! Well done. *Narrator: That's the forest level down. Now Thomas can go to a Lumberjack level. Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Category:UbiSoftFan94